There Are No Goodbyes
by My.Name.Is.Liz
Summary: This is a fanfiction based off of Death Note and Vampire Knight. It's about a Girl named Elizabeth who falls in love with L, then has to leave him...
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**  
**Name**: Elizabeth Khrystie Hale  
**Born in**: Ronan, Montana  
**Lived in**: Buckley, Washington  
**Age** in story: 16  
**Personality**: Shy, Yet outgoing to friends, Funny, Fun, Hyper, Optimistic, Loving, Caring(A little too Caring), And Loves to have a good Time:)  
**Style**: A very unique style... Skater/Punk/Emo  
Etnies are the only shoes she will wear!

**Hair**: Long, Layored. Black with Turqois streaks and bangs. Her bangs, swooped.

******Elizabeth lived in the small town of Buckley, Washington from age 2 to age 11. She was friends with; Jeremy(17), Dennis(18), Kylie(15), and her best friend was Lori(12). When she was 11, Her father, Matsuda Toto (Named after his father), Decided he wanted to move back to Tokyo to live with his family once again. Because he was Elizabeth's father and still with her mother (Khrystie), She had to go. Five Years after they moved, Elizabeth gained many friends taking care of her cousin, Matsuda Toto(Named after his Grandfather). She had to take him to work everyday, scince he never passed his drivers test. Her best friend was this girl who was a model, Her name was Misa Amane. She was also friends with her boyfriend, Light Yagami. But, Elizabeth was especially fond of this boy named Ryuzaki. The truth is, Matsuda was working as a detective in a case to find Kira, (Death Note), Ryuzaki was actually L! Ryuzaki wasn't even his real name, It was only a fake name. Elizabeth and Ryuzaki both liked eachother and began to go out together. Ryuzaki and Elizabeth told eachother EVERYTHING. She even found out his real name, L Lawliet. They were both extreamely in love. They went out for an entire year. But, Her father, Matsuda, began to hit Khrystie and threaton her. He said if she ever left him that he would find her and kill her. Then He started to hit Elizabeth. Then, Khrystie decided it was time to go, They would have to move ina town Matsuda wouldn't think to look, She choose, Rushville, Ohio.


	2. Chapter 1 : This isn't Goodbye

**Chapter 1 : This isn't goodbye**

This would be the worst day of my life. It feels like our life just got in check. And to top it off, This is Ryuzaki and my 9 month anniversary. How depressing. I can't tell mom how I feel and that I have a life and friends and a boyfriend. Then she's bound to find out about the Kira case, Or someone watching me would. That would not be good. So I told my mom I just wanted to go to this building to drop off something for someone. I never specified what, or for whom. So, technically I wasn't lying. I took my iPod, I'm going to give it to Ryuzaki so he remembers me. I wonder how he's taking this... My mom and I packed all our bags into the car and took off to the building of which Ryuzaki is hiding. Once we got to the building, I told my mom to stay in the car whileI dropped it off. She listened. (For once) Once I got to the door I paused, anxiouse yet nurvouse to see Ryuzaki and all of our friends, possibly for the last time. After I stood there for a minute I very lightly knoked on the huge gray front door. I guess they were all standing right there waiting for me, because somehow they managed to here my light knock and opened the door. Misa opened the door and ran to me and gave me a big hug. She was crying.  
"Oh my gosh Elizabeth, I'm going to miss you so much! I can't believe your leaving! Do you have to go?" She asked in her high pitched, sort of whiny voice, "Oh, who am I kidding. I know you have to go, Or your father will kill you and your mother both. Elizabeth I don't want you to go!" She gave me another huge hug.  
"I know, I don't want to go neither. But it's sort of manditory. I'll miss you too, And I love you too..." I said in a low voice.  
"Elizabeth, I'm sorry my uncle is such an ass hole. He was never like that before," Matsuda spoke.  
"Hah, It's not your fault Matsuda, But if I were you, I'd think of changing my name." We all laughed weekly and Matsuda got red.  
"Yeah," He said smiling. He's alwayse smiling, Alwayse so optamistic.  
"Hey, Elizabeth. I'm sorry you have to go. I'm going to miss you," spoke Light, with Misa hugging him. I think I heard a little happiness in his voice.  
"Yeah, Me too," I said it sort of sarcasticaly. I never trusted Light. I think he's Kira, so does Ryuzaki.  
"OH! I have an idea!" Matsuda shouted, "You and your mom can-" Ryuzaki cut him off, "No, they can't. Then her mom would know about us, And we'll have to keep her in custody until the Kira case is over. I wish we could. I already thought it through thoughrally, theres no other way Matsuda."  
"Oh, I suppose your right, Ryuzaki," Matsuda replied.  
"Alwayse on top of things," I said to Ryuzaki, walking towards him.  
"Guys, can we be alone?" Ryuzaki asked the task force.  
"Oh, Of chorse, sir," They replied.  
The task force left.  
"Oh Ryuzaki, I love you so much," No matter how hard I tried to hold back the tears, but I wasn't succesfull.  
"I love you too, Elizabeth," I could tell he was holding back too.  
We began to hug, my head on his chest, not wanting to let go.  
"Ryuzaki, I guess this is goodb-"  
He cut me off, "This isn't goodbye,Elizabeth. We will be together. I will wait for you. Or I will come to you after this Kira case. But this is NOT goodbye."  
He broke our hug and thumbled in his pocket. He took out a small black velvet box, and began to open it. It was a beautiful ring. One large stone and several small stones around it. It was silver, my favorite. It was an engagement ring!  
"Oh my God, Ryuzaki..." I was at a loss for words.  
"I'm sure you know what this is, When we do meet again, I intend to marry you, Elizabeth." He put the ring on my left hand, ring finger, "Will you marry me, Elizabeth Khrystie Hale?"  
I was in shock, "Y-Ye-Yes. Of chorse, Ryuzaki. No doubt. I love you, That is a fact. I would love to marry you," I was still in shock. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, and leaned in for a kiss. We kissed long and very passionately. We'd never kissed like this the whole time we've been dating. We've kissed passionately, but not like this. By this time tears were pouring down my face.  
"Elizabeth! Were going to miss our flight!" My mom yelled from outside. We broke our kiss. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and gave it to him.  
"Here, Ryuzaki. It's not an engagement, but-"  
"It's nice. We both have something to remember eachother by until we meet again." He somehow got a smile out. Unfortunately I couldn't.  
"Yeah, Ryuzaki I guess I have to go. Goodbye until we meet again."  
"Yeah, until we meet again." He replied.  
We kissed, Not so passionately. Just a peck. And I started to walk out the door. I had to make sure I wasn't crying once I got outside. I couldn't let my mom see me like this, if she did, she would probably call off the trip, for my sake. And I couldn't let that happen. Somehow, I got my self together and walked out the door.  
"Wow Elizabeth, You took so long. Say, What were you doing anyway?" She said as I got into the car, My mom was getting too curiouse.  
"None of your buisiness, mom! I told you I had to drop something off to someone, What more do you need to know!?" I sounded harsh. I felt bad for talking like that to my mom, but what other choice did I have? She started the car and took off like a freight train.  
"Well So-rry. You didn't have to get smart with me! God," She was frustrated.  
"Elizabeth, Where did you find that ring? It's beautiful! Is it real?"  
Oh no! The ring, I should have known better. I have to lie this time.  
"I found it on the ground. I don't think it's real" I responded with the first thing that came to mind.  
"Wow. You better switch fingers, or someone might think your engaged."  
I wanted to scream 'BUT I AM!' but I couldn't, so I didn't. I just switched the fingers like she said. Only for now.  
We rode about a half-an-hour in nothing but the radio. I couldn't my mom could see that I was mad, or in some kind of mood. As far as she's conserned I was on my period.  
"Well, were at the airport!" My mom said, excited.  
'Oh boy,' I thought


	3. Chapter 2 : What A Trip!

**Chapter 2 : What A Trip!**

At the airport we gave the Air assistant our tickets, she ripped a piece off, gave them back then we got on the plane. She also stamped our transports. We got on the plane, walked back to seats 25a and 16a. We packed our luggage on the luggage holder above the seats. My mom let me have the window seat. Oh boy, I get to watch my life fly away.  
I still remember the first time I met Ryuzaki. It was the third time I took Matsuda to work. At first, I was kind of wierded out by him. Sitting in that odd position, eating all that junk food. I could'nt understand how he was so skinny. The whole time I was there, all he did was stare at me, I felt really akward. But, One other thing I noticed about him, He was cute. I remember Matsuda introducing us after he introduced me to everyone else, ''Hey, Ryuzaki! This is my cousin, Elizabeth. She's going to bring me here often" Ryuzaki replied, "Is that so? Hello Elizabeth, I am Ryuzaki, obviously," He smiled. That was when I first got a crush on him. I knew he was intelligent, it was obvious. I went in the next few times when I took Matsuda to work. Then, Ryuzaki decided to ask me something, "Elizabeth, would you like to join me, in desert tonight? Here, at seven?" Of chorse, I replied, "Yes. I would like that." The rest was history. We loved eachother more each day, as we learned more about eachother. 'Ryuzaki,' I thought to myself, 'I love you. And I miss you so much.' The worst part about leaving Ryuzaki wasn't so much not being able to see him anymore. But I wouldn't be able to call him neither. Someone might have caught on. But I was allowed to call Matsuda and check up on things, Matsuda worked as Ryuzaki and my pigeon. Hah. And the best part, Matsuda loved how Ryuzaki and I were in love, so he didn't mind at all. About an hour went byon the flight, and I got a phone call. It was from Matsuda, I was quick to answer. "Hello! Matsuda! How is everything?" "Hello, Elizabeth," It was Ryuzaki! I had to make sure I didn't say anything that made my mom start to guess anything, "I miss you so much," I love my cousin, that should be fine. "I miss you too! I hope this Kira case is over soon," I know what that means. It was code, saying that he has Light in a knot. "So do I," "Elizabeth, I love you so much," I wanted to say 'I love you too, and soon we'll be together again,' But my mother made that impossible, "So do I," He understood compleately. I went on, "So, Matsuda, How's everything going?"Ryuzaki replied, "It's all go-" He was interupted by a screaming, "I've got to go I love you," Then All Iheard was a click of thephone. What was I supposed to think?I kept telling myself 'Ryuzaki's fine, It was just some kind of accident,he's fine. That wasn't a gun shot.' This didn't help me at all. Infact, it made things worse, Itput ideas in my head that Ryuzaki was shot. my phone rang again,it was Ryuzaki from Matsudasphone again, "Elizabeth! It's okay, please don't get anyideas in your head that I got shot," Wow, I almost forgot how smart he was, "Oh," I laughed, "What happened then?" He replied, "Oh nothing, Matsuda was just watchingthe news, Checking forthe Kira invetigation. Guess what,Misa is in , Misa, The second Kira, I knew it, Light isKira, "Wow, Soyou pretty muchhave this?""No, You know I can't say very much on here," Oh, I almost forgot, what if the phone is bugged? "Oh, Sorry," "Don't get the wrong idea, but I have to go for now. I love you, and call you later," "Me too, Talk to you later," I replied. I missed Ryuzaki so much. I was so glad that he thought of using Matsuda's phone instead of not talking at all. I loved hearing his voice.  
It's been three hours on this flight, we still had 4 hours to go until we land in America. I just watched the clouds go by as Ryuzaki's words went through my mind, 'This isn't goodbye...' On that note, I fell asleep. I had a wonderful dream. It was about Ryuzaki catching Light and Misa, Then comming to Ohio to marry me. That was the best dream I could have had. By the time my mom woke me up, We have landed. I couldn't believe how long I'd been asleep. We got off the plane, we were in California, I don't know what city. I didn't really care. This really sucked for me. It was like a wake-up call, saying, this all is really happening. I wanted to cry. I never wanted to leave, but I had no other choice. I still couldn't get Ryuzaki out of my mind."We have to wait an hour and a half until our last flight, what do you want to do?" My mom asked me. "I don't really care." I was honest. "Well, you must be hungry, you didn't eat the entire flight here," I can't eat right now, I'm too upset, "Well, I'm not. You can eat if you want to, but I'm not hungry," I was pretty harsh about that, but Oh well. "You'll have to eat sometime," She was getting annoying. "I WILL, mom! Get off my back!" I responded. "Fine, fine. Whatever, I'm eating at Wendy's. We havn't had Wendy's in forever!"She remembered that I used to love Wendy's."Okay, whatever. I don't care." She was really getting on my nerves. The rest our time in California was silent. I didn't want to talk, and she could see that. Took her long enough. She ate like she was starving. She had one of them new baconater meals and a Coke. She was done in two minutes. After she was done eating, we went to the waiting room for our flight and sat. I just listened to my MP3 player. I was listening to Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima. That song was one of my favorites. After that song was over, I listened to What's up People? by Maximum the Hormone. That was another one of my favorites. I had a very wide range of music that I liked. While I listened to music, my mom played Mario Bros on her Nintendo DS. She was addicted. Before I knew it they called our flight ready. We repeated our plane routine, for the last time. This flight would only take 3 hours. I got the window seat again. Lucky me. I fell asleep on the flight again. I was waken up this time, by my phone. It startled me, It was Ryuzaki again! "Hello," My voice was still scratchy from sleeping. "Oh, Elizabeth, I'm sorry for waking you," Ryuzaki was being so sweet. "Oh no, it's no problem really," I got up as if I were going to the bathroom, so I could actually talk to him this time. I can'tbelieve I didn't think of it the first time, "I love hearing your voice," I said once I knew I was out of my mom's hearing range. "I love hearing yours too," He made me blush. "So, What's up, Ryuzaki?" "Oh, nothing, really. The case is going wonderful. We have light in custody now, also. But he's up to something, because he requested it." "Oh, Ryuzaki, that's awesome!" "Not nessesarily, All he's trying to do is clear his name. I'm sure he's up to something," He said it so seriously. "Be careful, Ryuzaki." "I will, Ipromise." "So, how is Misa doing?" I had to know, she was my best friend. " fell asleep, then when she woke up, she began calling us stalkers. And she won'tbelieve uswhen we tell her who we truley are. It's like she don't remember anything" "Wow, that is wierd. I wonder whatthat's all about.""I don't know, Somehow, I believe it'sLight's doing, I just havn't compleately figured it out yet." "I bet it is.""Elizabeth, I love you so much, but unfortunately I'vegot to go. I'll talk to you later," I could tell by his tone, he really didn't want to get off the phone. "Okay, I love you Ryuzaki, Bye," We both hung up at the same time and I went back to my seat on the 've already been riding the plane fortwo and ahalf hours, We were inIllinois. Scince we only had a half an hour left, I tryed my hardest to stay awake. It worked. Barley. I still havn't ate anything, and I was actually begining to get hungry. I ate my bag of peanuts and then I felt fine. My mom was asleep, so I didn't want to bother her. I just listened to my MP3Player. This time I first listened to Vanilla by Gackt. Then I remembered, one time, Ryuzaki and I went to one of his concerts. It was amazing! We had so much fun. Remembering this made me want to cry...I held back though. I guess we made it to Columbus, I had to wake my mom up. "Mom! Wake up, We're in Ohio now," I shook her some to get her to wake up, it worked, "We are? Where at?" that was a stupid question, "Columbus, Where we planned." "Oh, yeah. I forgot." "Who'd a though?" I said it sarcastically and faked a laugh so she wouldn't get affended. We got off the plane and entered the airport.


	4. Chapter 3 : The Begining Of A New Life

**Chapter 3 : The Beginning Of A New Life**

When we got to the airport, it was about 3PM[1500 hours]. The second we got into the airport, we seen a man, in a bachlors suit, holding a sign, which had our last name, 'HALE' on it. We walked over to him. "Hello, Miss. Hale," He shook my mom's hand, "Ms. Hale," Then shook mine. "Uhm, hi," We said akwardly. "I am Earnest Walton, I will be youre cab driver for this afternoon. I will take you to Rushville," He said with an english accent. "Oh, that's right! I almost forgot I ordered a cab. Hello, Mr. Walton. Nice to meet you, you can call me Khrystie. And my daughter, Elizabeth," My mom said, embarassed. "And you can call me Earnest." He replied, smiling. I just stayed quiet. I was still upset about leaving Ryuzaki. I was now thousands of miles away from him, probably more like millions. We grabbed our things from the luggage carrosel and followed Earnest outside. We entered the cab, which was yellow and had the phone number '444-4444' on the top. He began driving. Columbus was so ugly, so, 'city-like'. All I could see were roads, highways, and buildings. Not very many animals, or forrests, or trees anywhere. I was never fond of the big city. I always perfered the country-side. The drive felt like it took forever. Especially scince Ryuzaki didn't call at all. I was actually starting to get worried. But I knew it was just in my head. I knew Ryuzaki was fine, just sitting in his chair, watching Light and Misa in their cells. I kept telling myself this. I fell asleep in the car. It's a good thing I did, too, because I began to get car sick. I woke up when Earnest stopped at a stop sign. It looked like a compleately different world, now. There were trees and plains everywhere. We were on this small dirt road. It was actually decent. "H-How long have I been asleep?" I asked. "I don't know, about a half an hour, why?" my mom replied. "Because! Everything is so different. It seems like a totally different world, now," I was actually suprised by this. "I know, it's nice compared to Columbus isn't it?" 'Huh? We're not in Columbus anymore?' I thought to myself. "Uh, where are we, anyway?" I had to ask. " We are in Lancaster, we are about to enter Rushville." Earnest replied. "Er, Uhm, Thank you." I felt akward talking to him, he was so formal. "So, mom. What is our plan? Where are we going to stay until we get a place?" I asked, nicely. "I have already bought an apartment. It's one bedroom, but you won't need a room," She replied, smiling. I was inferiorated, "What!? What makes you think I won't need a room!?" "Calm down, Elizabeth. You won't need a room, because your going to be living at your school," She replied. "What!? You already got me into a school!? Without telling or even asking me about it!?" "Yes! I thought it would be fine. Damn. Get off my back! Okay, it's this school called 'Cross Academy' You will have to speak to the headmaster once you get there, okay? And it's close by, so if you want to come home. I guess you can." "Cross Academy? What a strange name for a school." I thought out loud. "I know. But it's the best one I could find. It has very high standards. Which is good, considering how smart you are." "Yeah. I guess." I was begining to like the idea of living at my school. I will get a break from my mom. It will be nice. "You start in two days, so there won't be any point in unpacking," My mom said. "Hm. Two days. I guess that's perfect. And I'll be a Sophmore, right?" "Right. You will," She smiled at me. I smiled back so she wouldn't feel bad. "Here we are! Rightcourt apartments," Earnest spoke. "Okay, Thank you Earnest," My mom handed him a hundred American dollars. "It was my pleasure," He said. We grabbed all of our luggage out of the trunck, and he drove away. The apartments were all together. They seemed so small. They were completley brick, too. "My guess is, it was the cheapest you could find," I said. "They described it a lot differently," My mom seemed disappointed in herself. "No it's nice," I smiled at her, trying to chear her up. It worked. I decided to be nice, considering I was leaving in just two days for school. We went inside our apartment, room '128A'. I was glad we got A, considering B was all upstairs. "Okay, it's five'o'clock, I'll be right back," My mom left me there with the luggage, while she went to the managers office to get our keys. I just stood there, looking around. I truley felt like I was the only white person there. It was so strange. Everyone I seen was either black or Mexican. It was so akward. And everyone looked at me like I was a target for some reason. "Hey baby," A man said, "You need some help?" I felt kind of wierd, "Er, Uhm. No, I don't. I'm just waiting for my mom," I replied. "You sure about that?" I spotted a gun in his pocket. "Yes. I'm okay. Just, uh, leave me alone." I din't know what else to say. "Okay, Okay. Aiight. I stop," He walked away. What was the most strange about all these people is, they all wore such baggy clothes. They're pants were down past their ass, they looked like idiots. Maybe it was becasue they all were. My mom reterned with the key. "Wow, this place is wierd." She said. "No kidding." I replied. My mom opened the door and we entered the apartment. "Wow," She said. When we walked in, there was a telivision set against the wall to our right. And a couch on the wall to our left. On the wall the door was on, there was an air conditioner. And on the wall in front of us, was a doorway. Once we made it through the doorway, we found it was the kitchen. On the wall to the left, was the sink, and a dishwasher. Cabinets were on all four walls. There was a table in the right corner. With two chairs sitting at it. On the wall in front of us was a door that led outside. On the left wall, close to the sink, was a door, of which led to the bedroom. The bedroom had a twin size bed in the middle of the floor, without any sheets or blankets. Then there was another door on the wall to the right. It led to a small bathroom. This house was a dump. I couldn't say that out loud, though. "It's, nice." I told my mom. "Yeah. Well, at least it's something." She replied. "Uh, I said it's nice, it's not like I just said it's a dump." I replied. "Yeah, but you were thinking it. I know you were, cause I was," She replied. "Whatever." Wow she's such a drama queen. We began unpacking all of our things. She went to her room first, and I went to the living room. I finished with the kitchen, she finished with the bathroom. It only took us three hours to do this, because we didn't have much, comming from Japan. And I didn't have to unpack any of my things. Scince it was eight'o'clock, and we were exahsted from all our traveling, I layed on the couch, and my mom layed on her bed and we went to sleep.


End file.
